


The Lonely Soul

by WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready



Series: The Lonely Soul [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Supernatural Elements, and domestic fluff, boy goin a bit crazy, but it ends in love, but its okay cause he doesnt stay dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready/pseuds/WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready
Summary: Sasuke is caught switching between two lives, one where he's in a mental health facility being watched over while stuck in a room of padded walls and the other a dangerous monster-filled place with strange creatures. In this strange world he finds Naruto, a friendly ghost who seems just as lonely as he is.





	The Lonely Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drive and it was titled "Story Thingy" and I honestly don't remember writing it but it's clearly written by me so *shrug*. It wasn't originally intended to be a fanfic but I think this fits this fandom pretty well so I've changed it just a little bit. Hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer-Don't own Naruto

Padded white walls everywhere. It’s blindingly bright. I keep slipping out of reality again. I hate it. What I see and what they see is different. They see me, but not really me.

They see my body in this bright room where everything is white and soft, through the lenses of the little cameras--which I can’t see, but have been informed exist by the apparently equally as tiny speakers that they’ve put into this room.

They see me, but I don’t see them. They see this little white room and once in a while, I can catch a glimpse of it, too. Most of the time, though, what I see is dark and scary, a place where monsters lurk and shadows move.

I try so hard to tune it out, to focus on the white, but it’s so hard. I can’t close my eyes, it’s terrifying. There are too many monsters out here, I am not yet ready to die. The thought alone puts me on edge.

I am not a complete idiot, I do know what kind of place this is, with the padding on the walls and lack of anything else in the room besides myself. I tell myself I’m crazy. I know that’s what they think of me. The thought brings me such comfort.

This world of darkness, the rip in my reality, this is not where I want to be. Its dark again, I must have slipped out of consciousness yet again. Or maybe I’m still awake and simply lost in the confines of my mind, still sitting up on the floor there with my back to the cushioned walls.

It doesn’t matter anymore, I’m here again with these demons of mine. It’s dark, we’re outside in the night on an empty road. It’s warm, but not unbearably so. My leather jacket keeps the temperature comfortable (or maybe that’s just the temperature of the room they’re keeping me in). The wind rustles my clothing and blows through the trees, screaming and letting everyone know it exists.

There’s a singular street lamp to my left, to the right is a crashed car with one of the creatures bent over some corpse, noisily eating away I at it. There’s not much else around. Some trees. The gravel path I’m on. Grass. I slowly back away from the thing, trying not to catch its attention and never turning my back on it. You don’t do that here. The second you turn away and it notices you, you’re good as gone.

They’re not all that bad, In fact some of the smaller ones can be quite cute. None of them are the same, either. They don’t have a name. People generally simply refer to them as “those things.” I find my way to the small village I’ve been staying at while in this world.

It’s not all that hard to differentiate this world and the other one anymore. The other is plain and white, while this one is full of color. I can see daylight here and go wherever I want, do as I please, enjoy myself.

Unfortunately, dangers far outweigh the positives of this world. Don’t get me wrong, I take no issue with my white walled little space. There is nobody waiting for me at home, I can clearly tell which place my head is in, and I know where I stand. In this place, I am a patient. I am crazy. Insane. Daft. Queer. Unhinged. Bonkers, even. Psychotic, in the simplest form.

I spend most of my time in this almost reality, though it’s not by choice. My thoughts have created some of the oddest things imaginable. These monsters have some very distinct features. Some look similar, but most are very different. Tentacles instead of arms, parasites obviously eating at them to which they pay no mind, one had an extra mouth in its cheek, harboring the sharpest teeth I’ve ever seen. They come in all shapes sizes and colors. Basic things like werewolves to the creepiest, scariest, weirdest things you can imagine.

They’re not all hideous, either. Some are actually really pretty. Mesmerizing. Enchanting. They’re not even all terrible, either. Like humans, some are pretty rad, some are bad, and some are in between. The problem is that most of them are bad. Another problem is that they feed off of fear and despair, therefore they have very valid incentive to keep the humans shrouded in fear. Humans avoid me because I accept the okay demons. I still hold civil conversations with them once in a while.

We never think that anything bad can happen to us until it does. There are other humans who live among them, though most try to stay in designated human inhabited areas. I think the ones that stay are okay because they fit in. They’re monsters too, only you can’t see it on the outside.

All I’ve wanted for very long time is to end all of these feelings of the crushing loneliness. I’ve finally made a friend. Just yesterday. Those people look at me in that little white room and maybe I am alone there, but here I am not. Currently.

There are few images in this disgusting excuse of a world in my head in which I welcome. One is that perfect time at either dusk or dawn in which you happen to see the sky at the very exact moment where the sun is in an awkward spot and suddenly the entire skyline erupts into this bright, hot pink color.

Another rare gem, I think, would be a friend. He’s a ghost. Not in some cool metaphorical awesome and sneaky way, it is simply what he is. Another one of the many supernatural creatures around here.

I’ve never actually seen him before. It’s not because he’s invisible, as humans sometimes assume ghosts may be. He’s not. Or, at least I don’t think he is. He’s never been near me. I guess a bunch of rocks fell on him when he died so his spirit is trapped inside the pile of rock with his body. The way the rocks fell amplify his voice. Nobody else hears him. Even in this world I’m a little crazy.

At least the doctors in the white room know that I’m crazy. At least sometimes they play along, humor me. At least they reassure me that this terrible place is not real.

The problem now is, this ghost, Naruto, if he were to become my friend like I am hoping, will be the one good thing I’ve found in this rotting world literally full of monsters. Both worlds, actually. This white box would be silent without his voice echoing in my head. This world of darkness is still lonely, but he’s the best chance I’ve had at fixing that.

I appreciate the existence of this place simply for the ability to have the freedom to try to find someone to talk to. That’s all I’ve wanted since I was twelve. To stop being so alone. For one friend. I’ve found him.

The doctors can probably hear me when I talk to him. They hardly come in, but when they do, they seem nice. They try to smile at me. I try to smile back sometimes, in the times when I realize that they’re there and they are my reality and the darkness is not.

“Naruto,” I called out. He seems to not have any trouble hearing me when I call. “Naruto?”

“Yeah,” came the inquiring, echoing sound of his deep voice.

“Where are you buried?”

“Well I was never really buried.”

“Not properly, but your tomb is the rocks which fell on you, yes?”

“I suppose. Where are you?”

“Konoha, between Ichiraku's and the training grounds.”

“It’s quite a bit of a walk from there, then. Just past Amegakure, towards Suna. Why? Did you want to see it? It’s just a big pile of rocks.”

“That’s fine,” I stated, turning left.

I wandered my way over there, taking my time, talking to Naruto. Getting to know him. The sun’s starting to come up but the sky is still dark and the stars still bright. It’s a long road—part of the countryside--and through another small town.

Naruto keeps talking to me the entire time. We talk about little things, stupid and insignificant, yet our voices keep the heavy silence at bay. I left Konoha two days ago and the sun is starting to set again, but I’ve finally made it to a comfortable town in Amegakure.

Naruto tells me to get some sleep and put off coming to find him to the morning. I don’t want to listen to him but my body is exhausted and collapsing is definitely a possibility, so find myself a tree to stay under because I am very much the opposite of a morning person and don’t fancy waking up to brightness attacking me and blinding my vision. Then, I lay myself across the cold, hard ground and whisper a “goodnight, don’t let the demon babies bite,” to my now best(only) friend.

By the time I wake up, the sun is high in the sky, leaves of the tree I slept under softly rustling with the breeze.

“Naruto?” I call.

“Yeah, I’m here. Good morning.”

“Why do people say that? Mornings are not good, they suck. But…mornin.”

“Mornings are great, you just don’t notice because you’re always cranky when you wake up.”

“It’s because I’m cranky when I wake up that I don’t like mornings.”

“Stop being cranky when you wake up.”

“Shut up. Just tell me where you are.”

After he gave directions, I continued on my way.

“You should probably eat something. I keep forgetting you’re a mortal and that you need to do that.” He commented.

“Oh, yeah, it’s been about three days now. Oops.”

“You shouldn’t forget more often than I do,” he chided.

I ignored him and continued on my way.

The large pile of rubble was easy to spot once he told me the general area. As soon as I saw it, only one thought went through my head: I have to get him out. I don’t know why I didn’t register that he was dead or why I couldn’t have run off and gotten tools to help me or asked someone or some “thing” for assistance.

I just ran up to it, dropped to my knees, and shoved my hands into the mess, frantically yanking the rocks away from the area. Dirt and dust flew everywhere. The entire area was quiet and isolated, the only sounds coming from the rocks I was throwing every which way as they clacked together when they hit each other and the sounds of my heavy breathing caused by the exertion.

I’m in the white room again, breathing heavily, almost to the point of hyperventilating. I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe. I can feel my lungs constricting in my chest and the air simply refuses to go in.

My mind slips back to the other place, with the rocks. There’s dirt everywhere, I think that’s why I can’t breathe. I’m making a mess and the dust sweeping the area around me isn’t helping in the slightest.

White again, tears are starting to make their decent down my face. My breathing hasn’t improved. If anything, it’s gotten worse. The door opens as doctors and nurses scramble into the room to try to calm me down. A couple of them bear needles, they plan to sedate me--but I don’t care at this point; my vision has blurred, I can’t breathe, and it hurts.

I’m almost there, only a few rocks left. I have to keep going, I have to get to Naruto. It was an overwhelming need consuming me. Even more important than helping myself by taking a step back and just breathing. There’s lots of background noise; the nurses and doctors yelling at each other, Naruto yelling at me, the pounding of the rocks. I’ve drowned it all out.

I can hear noise, though I cannot decipher any of it. I would no longer be able to tell who was talking, what they were talking about, how close to my ear their conversation was being held.

Black spots made their way into my vision, making the changes between seeing the white room and the rocks less prominent, but still visible. It didn’t work for a moment in which all of them just kind of stared at me. I pulled on the last rock blocking me out and dove into the small tunnel hole I’d made.

The last thing I saw in the white room was a nurse shoving a needle in my arm, attempting to sedate me, yet my vision went back to the rocks right as they collapsed and all fell upon me.

When I awoke, I was not alone. I was on the ground with another person sitting next to me, watching me. “You’re awake!” The man smiled brightly as he stood. “It's about time! I’m Naruto,” he informed me as he held out his hand for me to take. “I’m glad you’re still here, I was worried you were really dead for a second there."

Looking around at my surroundings, I saw…myself. Part of body, bloodied and crushed from the weight of the rocks sitting atop it. “I’m…dead,” I stated slowly.

“Yeah, what were you doing? I tried to warn you that it was still unsafe, but you seemed so determined.”

“I wanted to get you out…not your physical body, even this would’ve been enough. You’re the only person I’ve had around to really talk to in a long time.”

“Well, I’m dead, you’re dead. We’re both lonely. Might as well be alone together, no?” He said, cocking his head to the side and simply staring for a moment. The side of his mouth twitched and his smile grew--slowly at first, but before I knew it he was grinning radiantly as he offered his hand to me yet again, this time for me to keep in my own. Maybe it’s just my imagination, but it was warm.

I no longer see the white room. What I once considered to be a complete nightmare, I have realized, is my real life. The conclusion that I have come to is that the monsters of this world were able to terrify me into creating my own safe heaven inside my own mind, but I have realized that that was no solution.

Naruto and I are no longer alone because we have each other. In fact, we're rather satisfied with how things have turned out. Maybe even happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Story was inspired by this video that I can't seem to find again but I watched it a couple of years ago and it's a cartoon short film that I can’t remember the name of. It’s about a lonely person who can hear a dead persons voice and follows it. The person finds the source of the voice but gets crushed by rocks and becomes a happy ghost because the ghosts get to be together so the person no longer feels lonely. The short film is really short and not very detailed so this is my version/interpretation of it.


End file.
